


Undefeated Champion

by Kris675



Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pokemon Sword And Shield Spoilers, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: One-shot smut with Leon, reader insert. I write all my characters to be over 18 but I'm tagging underage just in case.
Relationships: Leon/Original Character(s), Leon/Original Female Character(s), Leon/Reader, Leon/You
Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577782
Comments: 46
Kudos: 619





	Undefeated Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to keep as many spoilers out of this as possible. This turned out... Way longer than I meant it to be. I'm not sure if this turned out to be as good as some of my other writing, but, let me know what you think.  
> Find me on tumblr if you like my stuff.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

For so long you had been working towards your goal of the Pokemon League. You've been training harder than you had for anything in your entire life, and you made it so far. You were finally here. Now, you stood across from your best friend after having given the most intense battle of your life. As the smoke started to clear from the field and the dynamax Pokemon shrunk down and returned to their pokeballs, you knew. You won.

The look in Hop's eyes morphed from disbelief, to anger, to shame, and finally to acceptance. He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a moment to keep his emotions from overflowing before he slowly opened them again and looked at you. In one fiery battle, you had fought harder and stronger than you'd ever done before, giving Hop the fight of his life. In that one battle, you had taken him down, and so came crashing his dreams of beating his brother and becoming the champion as well.

As Hop opened his mouth to say something to you, he quickly had the wind knocked out of him as you jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was surprised for a moment as you didn't say anything, just hugging him so tightly. You knew he was smiling when he hugged you back and soon you could feel his hot tears fall onto your neck. Even though the crowd around you was louder than you'd ever heard them, you were too caught up in that one moment with your best friend, knowing that this night will change everything for the both of you.

~

That night for you was wild. You were hounded by reporters trying to talk to you, trying to get a statement before the finals the next day. You were lucky you had Hop there with you to grab your hand and run with you back to the hotel the entire way. You were so glad that after the battle he wasn't mad with you. As headstrong as Hop was, there was always a chance you could beat him, and now that you finally have, he's taking his loss with stride. His brother would be so proud, and you made sure to remind him of that.

Once you made it back to the hotel all you wanted to do was sleep. Before going up to your room, you gave Hop another hug, one that neither of you wanted to let go of. Your arms were so tight around him, and all you wanted to do was let him know how proud you were of him, but you'd tell him in the morning. For now, after what felt like a lifetime, you let him go and gave him one last smile before retreating back up to your room.

~

Your shower was well deserved. You let the hot water run over your body for far too long, relaxing your sore muscles, until the steam in the bathroom began to make you feel dizzy. You realized after stepping out that you probably should have run yourself a bath, but with how tired you were, you'd probably fall asleep in the water. You promised yourself that tomorrow, after the finals, you would run yourself a very well deserved bath. Whether you won or lost. Stepping out of the bathroom, you took your towel off and dried your hair off with it. You were then startled by a knock on your hotel room door.

Who could that possibly be? You were so tired you briefly entertained the idea of not answering, but quickly let that thought pass. You stumbled to get your clothes on, throwing on your shirt and pants without bothering to put your underwear back on underneath. After the second knock, you yelled for them to hold on as you scrambled to get your shirt over your still-wet hair. You ran towards the door, your shirt barely pulled down over your chest before you swing the door open.

You were surprised, to say the least...

There was the champion of the Galar region, standing just outside your door, looking down at you with a smile as you stood dumbfounded with your shirt balled up over your stomach. Quickly you tried to push it down and cover yourself more as you stumbled over your words.

"Leon?" You managed to say as you then fumbled with the hem of your shirt.

"I wanted to congratulate you!" Leon spoke as confident as ever. "I meant to do so back at the stadium, but you were gone before I got the chance."

Your face went red at his words, feeling flattered. "There were so many people there, I got... Overwhelmed."

"That's understandable," He flashed you a grin. "You're an incredibly talented trainer, I'm sure everyone wants to talk to you right now. It's not every day a challenger makes it this far." Your face was burning hot now at his words. You didn't know quite what to say in response, so all you did was give him a shy smile. Though, as you watched him, you could swear you saw some color flush onto his cheeks as well as he spoke his next words. "May I ask... Can I come in for a moment?"

Realizing how rude you were for making him stand in the doorway of your room, you quickly took a step to the side, letting him in. As he strode passed you, his cape gently brushed against your body, the weight of it feeling heavy against your side. You pushed the door shut and stayed facing away from him for a moment. Here you were, alone in a hotel room with the champion, Leon. You'd realized you were in love with him long before you first met him. With Hop being your best friend, he talked about his brother constantly. Hearing so much about Leon, you couldn't help but fall head over heels for the strong, dominating figure you watched on TV. And since the day you met him, the day he gave you your first ever Pokemon, your feelings for him only grew stronger.

With a deep breath, you turned around to face him. Embarrassment hit when you realized he was staring at you. Your hands found their way back towards the bottom of your shirt and you tugged at the fabric, stretching it out sightly. There was something about the way Leon was looking at you that made you feel better. He looked down at you, trying to look as sure of himself as he always did, but you could tell there was something else there. Something soft, vulnerable even. You wanted to go to him and give your comfort to him, but you silently stood back, letting him have control over the situation.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, actually." Leon's voice had grown quieter. He now spoke in a more indoor voice, rather than his loud, confident boom of a voice he usually had. He then motioned towards the small sitting area in your hotel room. There was a couch and some chairs that sat in front of a coffee table and a TV. Almost hesitantly, you followed him and sat down at the opposite end of the couch. He looked a little perplexed as to why you were sitting so far from him, but made no mention of it.

Your hands still gripped your shirt tightly. Could this be the moment when Leon finally admits he feels the same for you? That he's been in love with you as long as you have with him? Your heart rate picked up as he remained quiet, the tension in the air palpable. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and looked down at you with his piercing golden eyes. You bit your lip, leaning forward slightly, giving him your undivided attention.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hop," Leon said. You could feel your shoulders drop slightly. Alright, that wasn't exactly what you were hoping for. Your heart slowed and you began to feel calmer. Leaning back against the couch, his hand dangerously close to your face, you nodded up at him.

"I gotta say," You started. "I honestly didn't think I'd win that match. He's the strongest person I've ever met." You realized your mouth had slipped into a smile as you were talking about Hop.

Leon seemed to appreciate that, as he began smiling too. "I have to admit, I was looking forward to facing him one on one, but knowing that you are the one I will be up against, I'm not disappointed." You felt your blush return at his praise. "I wanted to thank you, personally, for being such a good friend to my brother. I know I'm not there for him as much as I would like, but I'm glad he's got you." Leon's hand reached down from the back of the couch and touched your shoulder. You wanted to shy away from him, but his hand was warm, strong, and comforting to you. You couldn't help but glance down at his hand and then up his arm, seeing the ripple of his muscles from beneath his sleeve. You had to take a minute to realize you had stopped breathing.

"I hope you know," Leon said, gripping your shoulder a little bit tighter. "I don't plan on going easy in our match tomorrow." You smiled at his optimism. You knew that you still had to get through the semifinals before you could battle each other, but he was already looking forward to your match. "I could see from the beginning there was a fire in your eyes that told me that you were stronger than you looked. There was a reason I endorsed you in the beginning, and I'm happy to say that I'm not disappointed." You had to look away from him, down into your lap. The flush on your cheeks was more than noticeable. You slowly placed your hand on top of his that rested on your shoulder.

You turned your head back up to say something, but you were stunned to silence when you noticed just how close his face was to yours. You stared at him with wide eyes as he looked down at you, his own cheeks flushed a dark red. Neither of you moved, your bodies positioned dangerously close to one another, his hot breath just barely grazing your lips as his mouth hung open only slightly.

You didn't know what to do. You wanted this, by Arceus you wanted this, but you were scared. You were nervous beyond anything and your heart was beating so hard you felt like your chest was about to burst. He wasn't moving either, giving you time to process what was going on. In a small moment of bravery, you leaned forward. You weren't nearly brave enough to kiss him, no, but you leaned forward so your forehead touched his. You closed your eyes, breathing heavily as you could feel him slowly close the gap between the two of you.

You were only slightly surprised when you felt his lips gently graze yours, placing the most delicate kiss you'd ever felt on your lips. His lips parted from yours for just a moment before he was back on you, his kiss heavier now, almost drawing you into him. Your heart was racing, your head feeling light, your lips tingling with warmth. Leon's fingers reached up and touched your cheek, his thumb grazing over your skin as his fingers reached up and tangled themselves in your hair. 

You had to pull back a moment to breathe, your head swimming with what was going on. You looked up into Leon's eyes, slight concern sparking across his face as he watched you carefully. Without saying anything you reached your hands up onto his chest, feeling his muscles through his uniform, and then almost lept at him for another kiss. He was taken off guard by your eagerness but didn't object to it. His hand reached back and held your head, deepening the kiss, while his other arm wrapped around your waist. Your body was almost pressed into his now, your chest against his, feeling the hammering of his own heart as the two of you made out on the hotel room couch. Your arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and you began to think to yourself that this couldn't possibly be real.

As you reached up to run your hands through his hair, you accidentally knocked into the brim of Leon's hat. You pulled back and watched the hat tumble to the ground when you tried to catch it, the hat simply slipped through your fingers and onto the floor. You blushed harder and brought your hands to your face, trying to shrink out of Leon's grasp, but his arms held you firm. You peaked through your fingers and saw him smiling down at you, his teeth flashing in the biggest grin you'd ever seen on him.

"I'm sorry." You said quietly as you lowered your hands back to his chest.

"That's alright," He touched your cheek again, brushing a bit of hair out of your eyes. "We can slow down if you want." You shook your head no as you leaned in to kiss him again. He chuckled against your lips. "You seem quite eager." He spoke quietly, his forehead resting against yours as he pulled you closer to him.

"I'm glad you came here tonight." You said, nuzzling your nose into his as you made yourself comfortable sitting in his lap. Your movements seemed to make him a little nervous, and you had an idea why, but you weren't going to stop. Not unless he told you to, of course.

"Now, I hope you know," Leon said as he cleared his throat, trying to act cool as you sat in his lap, dangerously close to him. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to fight any less hard tomorrow. You're still in for the battle of your life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Your words, spoken low and playful, seemed to ignite a fire inside him. When you kissed him again you felt his tongue on your lips, gently begging for permission to be inside you. You felt a flutter in your chest as he did this, and as soon as you parted your lips for him, his tongue darted inside your mouth as if he had been starving for you. His tongue played with yours, exploring every inch of you he could get to, and as he did an involuntary moan escaped from your throat.

The reaction from him was almost immediate. As you sat in his lap, you felt something hard begin pressing into you. You gasped slightly when you realized what was happening, and Leon pulled back. His face was burning red, his breathing heavy as he then began to look rather embarrassed at the situation. You wanted to tell him that it was okay, that you were fine with what was going on, that you wanted _so much more_ , but you couldn't. You were at a complete loss for words, so you did the only thing you could think of doing at the time, and you kissed him again.

In an act of absolute bravery, you then pushed your tongue into his mouth this time, earning a rather pleased grunt from him. You were nervous, absolutely, but you also didn't want any of this to stop. With little movements, you shifted your hips into his, the bulge in his shorts jumping slightly. Your boldness seemed to short circuit his brain for a moment as he tried to process what was going on. After taking a moment for him to finally wrap his head around the situation, he tried to regain control and grabbed your hips in his hands. His thumbs trailed along the hem of your pants and dipping underneath your shirt.

You enjoyed the feeling of his hands on your skin and you wanted more. You moaned into his mouth, your tongues dancing together as his hands trailed up along your stomach and back. It was just then that you realized, you'd forgotten to put on any underwear, and as his fingers grazed the underside of your breast, you let out a small yelp and jumped. Again he pulled back, making sure you were okay. Everything seemed to be going so quickly that either of you barely had a moment to properly register what was going on.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Leon asked. He took his hands out from under your shirt and brought them up to your face, holding your cheeks in his strong hands and making you feel safe.

"Yeah, I-I just..." You could barely get your words out. By now the heat between your legs had grown so much you were sure he felt it through his shorts. You didn't know what to say, really, but you knew you didn't want to stop. Slowly, you brought your hands up to his, placing your hands on his wrists and grabbing onto them tightly. You leaned over and placed a kiss on the palm of one of his hands, hiding your face behind it for a moment before tugging at them, trying to move his hands down lower onto your chest. He knew exactly what you were doing, and let you pull his hands lower, but he didn't touch you until he looked you hard in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice low.

All you could do was nod your head and kept tugging at his hands, needing to have them on you. And so, he obliged. His hands were strong and firm, yet gentle with you. He seemed slightly surprised when he realized you weren't wearing a bra, but he didn't let that deter him. His hands gently wrapped around your breasts, kneading at your flesh and making you moan. Leon leaned down and captured your lips into his once more, kissing you gently as he played with your chest, his fingers squeezing and teasing you. Your nipples were hard under your shirt, and Leon grazed his thumbs across them, making you jump. He chuckled into your mouth and then grabbed both your nipples in his fingers, squeezing at them gently and making you squirm.

He seemed to play your body like an instrument, his fingers squeezing and playing with you until you were just putty in his hands. Of course, he would be good at this, you thought, he was the champion. He took everything he did in life and strived to be the best, making everything a personal challenge to overachieve. By now your body was on fire and you desperately wanted more. You placed your hands onto his chest and pushed him away from you. Leon took his hands off you completely and eyed you warily, but you smiled up at him in reassurance.

Grabbing the bottom of your shirt with both hands, you lifted it up and over your head. You tossed the shirt off onto the floor, letting your wet hair fall into your eyes as you stared up at a now wide-eyed Leon as he couldn't tear his gaze away from your chest. Despite his hands just being on you, seeing you was different. You couldn't help the smile that formed on your face when you saw his cheeks burn red once again.

"Is this okay?" You asked, feeling small under his gaze. Leon's smile made you melt as he finally tore his gaze from your chest to look you in the eyes.

"More than." He leaned over to place a kiss on your cheek, his hand reaching up and cupping your face as he pushed your head to the side to kiss down your jawline and your neck. You let out a small laugh with how gentle he was being with you, but then you tugged at the neck of his own shirt and pouted.

"Now you. You gotta make it even. Level the playing field, you know?"

"Oh really?" Leon raised an eyebrow at you. He loomed over you on the couch menacingly for a moment, and before you knew what was happening, he scooped you up into his arms and picked you up as if you weighed nothing to him.

"Hey!" You yelped while laughing. He laughed as well as he stood and carried you from the couch over to the large bed in the hotel room.

"I think we're gonna need a better playing field than that!" Leon said with a grin as he almost tossed you onto the mattress. You laughed as you bounced onto the bed and looked up at him, your own face plastered with a stupid smile. Before joining you on the bed, Leon went back and picked his hat up off the floor, placing it onto the couch before unhooking his heavy-looking cape. He draped it over the backside of the couch and then turned back towards you.

You held your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched Leon carefully remove his gloves and place them on the table beside the bed. He then took off his shirt, neatly fold it, and set it aside. He seemed quite particular with his actions, but it was cute in a way. He was strong, not overly muscular, but the muscles in his chest were nicely defined. Leon joined you on the bed, crawling over to you until he was on top of you. You lied down on the bed, his face hovering just inches from yours, and you savored the moment you had just staring into his striking eyes. He crashed down onto you with a bruising kiss and your hands went back to his chest. You had to touch him, _needed_ to touch him, to feel the curves of his body under your fingertips.

Leon broke from your lips and kissed your cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw, and then back up to your ear. He gently nipped at your earlobe with his teeth, causing you to let out a small yelp. He chuckled at you and then started kissing down your neck, to your collarbone. He was taking his time with you, which you were _so_ thankful for. He stopped at the top of your breasts, glancing up into your eyes before going any further. You gave a slight nod and then felt his warm hand slide onto your hip. He reached up your stomach and grabbed your breast into his hand before leaning down and capturing your nipple into his hot mouth.

"Oh fuck," You blurted out when you felt his tongue on you. He glanced up at you again to make sure you were alright, and you were more than alright. You brought one of your hands up to cover your face while the other reached down and grabbed Leon's shoulder. His tongue swirled around your nipple, playing with it and making you squirm. Meanwhile, his other hand reached up and grabbed your other breast to give it the same amount of attention. You tried to keep your moans quiet, but it was getting difficult when he was working you so expertly. After a few more moments, Leon shifted and took your other nipple into his mouth, switching his hands and keeping you so on edge.

Your hips were moving beyond your control now. You were so built up you needed _something_ , so you tried to grind up into him. He chuckled at your eagerness and finally relented, reaching back up to kiss you again, his hands still on your chest. He must have loved hearing you moan because you could feel his cock twitch through his shorts when you did. You wanted him so badly.

You slid your hand down his body, trying to snake it between the two of you so you could touch him. His breathing got heavier and his movements almost stiff when you did so. He shifted slightly, giving you room to reach down, and when your fingers trailed along his hard shaft, he pulled away from your mouth to let out a low, rumbling moan. He peppered you with kisses as your fingers trailed along his length through his shorts. He must have been so pent up at this point, you could feel a wetness begin to form near the tip. He was such a gentleman, though, as he gave you so much attention before even worrying about himself.

You wanted to give him attention too. You managed to slip your fingers into his waistband and you heard his breath hitch in his throat. He stopped moving completely now, focusing on your touch as your hand slipped around him. You realized as you held him firm in your hand, you couldn't close your fingers all the way around him. You wanted to see him. You tugged at the waistband of his shorts, trying to pull them down and struggling to do so. Leon got the message, though, and reached down to help. You looked down and couldn't help but stare at his dick that now stood free. He was big. Of course he was big. You covered your face again with your hand to try and hide your blush, but Leon gently tugged at your wrist to expose your face to him so he could kiss you again.

"We can stop if you want, it's alright." Leon's breathing was heavy and you could tell the intense need in him was about to set him on fire, but his self-control was something else entirely. You shook your head, you had no desire to stop. You reached your hand back around him, your grip tight. Leon moaned quite loud and dropped his head into your shoulder. You bit your lip to try and keep yourself from smiling so much, the sounds he made were just the cutest you'd ever heard.

You moved your hand, feeling every inch of him, the heat radiating off of him felt exquisite. He was throbbing and you wondered if you did anything more just how long he would last. Leon's moans had gone to quiet whispers in your ear, his breath hot on your neck. You could tell that the more you did the more he was beginning to sweat. The faster you moved the more you could feel his hips starting to move with you. You kept going until he was almost bucking up into your hand, desperate for release.

Before he could completely lose himself in you, though, Leon grabbed your wrist and pulled it away. He held it down tightly against the bed and panted heavily, trying to regain his composure. He looked like an absolute mess, but what you were more focused on was his hand gripped tightly against your wrist. Something about the way he was holding you down was making you even more excited and you couldn't quite hide that fact. Leon quickly let go of your wrist and muttered an apology to you. All you could do at that point was kiss him and hold him close. This was all more than you'd ever hoped for.

"Can I do something for you?" Leon asked, his voice barely a whisper. You nodded excitedly, willing to do anything he asked of you at that point. You were a little confused when he got off of you, though. He stood up off the bed and discarded the rest of his clothes. You stared wide-eyed at him as he stood naked by the bed, and then he reached over and grabbed you by the hips. "Gotta even the playing field, right?" He said playfully and then pulled your body towards the edge of the bed. You laughed as you were dragged across the mattress towards him, and helped wiggle yourself out of your pants as he tried to take them off.

You covered your face with both your hands now as you lie naked on the bed, but Leon reached over and touched your cheek. "You're very beautiful." He reassured you and then leaned down to kiss you again. His body lie on top of yours, nothing in between the two of you now. As you opened your mouth to let him explore inside you once again, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Leon seemed taken off guard by your actions and grunted when he felt his dick press into your body. With a rather vulgar move, you began wiggling your hips and grinding up into him, feeling his long shaft rub up against you. The poor boy must have still been so riled up from before, though, as he had to grab your hips and almost beg you to stop.

You gave him a wooloo-ish look and all he could do was smirk at you. He got up off you again and then leaned back down to your breasts. He took your nipple into his mouth and bit down onto it gently, using the tip of his tongue to tease and flick at it. You moaned his name, earning you a dark blush across his cheeks as he glanced up at you. He moved to your other breast and did the same thing, taking his time and teasing you until you were once again a wiggling mess. Once he felt satisfied that he had tortured you enough, he then began leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach. He focused on your curves and lines, caressing your body with his lips as every now and then he'd look back up and make eye contact with you for a brief moment.

He got to the area just between your legs and left a kiss right on your pubic bone, but didn't go any lower. "If you want me to stop, just tell me to, alright?" He asked as he reached back up and caressed your face with his thumb. You nodded and he smiled. Leon grabbed your thighs and pulled you so your ass was at the edge of the bed. He took your leg and left kisses on the inside of your thigh, going higher and higher until he reached the unbearable heat between your legs. Leon got down on one knee and took your leg and placed it onto his shoulder. He placed a kiss on your lower lips and you shuttered at the contact.

You lifted yourself to your elbows to watch him and what he did to you. He looked into your eyes and watched you carefully as his tongue reached out and dipped between your lips. His tongue slid over your folds expertly, and you fell back with a long moan. You missed the smile he gave when you fell back like that. He worked his tongue farther into you, teasing over your folds and dipping into your tight hole. He tasted your tart sweetness, you were so wet for him already, he had no problem reaching out and trying to work a finger inside you. You gasped at his sudden intrusion and he slowed, watching to make sure you were okay, but when he got no objections from you, he kept going.

You were so tight as he slowly pushed one finger inside you. To ease some of the pressure he ran his tongue over your clit. He could feel you tightened up around his finger and then relax as he licked at you. You moaned Leon's name again and reached down to grab his hair with both of your hands. You'd never had anyone make you feel this good before and your mind was absolutely blank. When he closed his lips around your clit it sent a jolt of electricity through your body. He gently sucked at your clit and then started moving his hand, thrusting into you with slow, shallow movements.

You couldn't help from wiggling your hips. Leon's arm wrapped around the leg that was on his shoulder and he held you still the best he could. You started spitting curses and gripping tightly onto his hair. You could feel the walls of your pussy flutter as he fucked you slow and building up to a more forceful pace. He lit a fire inside you that refused to die out. You could feel the heat radiate from his mouth through your entire body as you began to sweat. You were coming undone underneath him and loved every minute of it.

Leon tore the orgasm from you without warning. As he sucked expertly on your clit and fuck you with his hand, something inside you finally broke and you felt everything spill over. You nearly yelled his name as your back arched and you tightly gripped his hair. Your mind was overwhelmed at that point as your body betrayed you, twisting and writhing in pleasure. Leon held you down the best he could but you were able to push yourself away from him just a bit. He relented his attack on you and you lie there on the bed, heart thumping in your chest as the last waves of your orgasm left you tingling all over. Leon stood and leaned over you, taking your face into his hands and giving you a long kiss. He pressed his forehead to yours and looked down at you as you caught your breath.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, and you nodded enthusiastically as you were still swimming in the aftershock of that moment. He smiled and kissed you again, begin slow and gentle with you to help bring you down from your high. As you lie there in his arms you could once again feel his prick press into you. You could tell he was probably dying inside for release, and you wanted to help him with it so bad. You wiggled your hips, your wet cunt sliding along the underside of his dick and pulling a surprised moan out of him.

"Please..." You whispered to him breathlessly. He looked so flustered at that moment you almost wished you could snap a picture of him to remember this. He kissed you again, hard and rough as he ground his hips into you, his cock rubbing against your too sensitive clit and making you jump. You were sure he wanted nothing more than to bury himself balls deep inside you right then and there, but he was a gentleman and was able to stop himself.

"Hold on," Leon said as he once again, and almost painfully this time, tore himself away from you. You sat up and watched as he grabbed his shorts and rummaged through his pockets, finding a loose condom, and then coming back to bed.

"Was this your plan all along?" You asked as you scooted yourself further back onto the bed, lying down with your head on the pillows. "Were you planning on fucking me when you came to see me?" You were half-joking, a huge smile on your face as he joined you on the bed.

"Absolutely not," He answered honestly as he tore open the packaging and slipped it on. "But, as any good champion would know, you always have to be prepared." He winked at you and you laughed so loudly you snorted. He started laughing at you and you grabbed a pillow, hitting him in the chest with it playfully. Leon easily tossed the pillow away and then pushed you back down onto the bed. He lied down on top of your body and kissed you through your giggles.

"Are you ready?" He asked you, getting serious again, but still smiling. You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. Leon toyed with you, sliding his dick along your entrance and making you jump. Your pussy still throbbed and he really enjoyed seeing you squirm. Eventually, he lined up with your entrance and you could feel the pressure build. He was so big that as he pushed into you, you could feel yourself stretch for him. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but he went slow, taking pauses every now and again so you were feeling comfortable. This felt much better than you thought it would, probably because of what Leon had done to you before. You grit your teeth as you felt him push into you and stretch you past your limit. Finally, he stopped and dropped his head into your shoulder, breathing heavily as he lied there, all the way inside you, feeling every inch of your tight pussy around him.

"Tell me when it's okay..." He asked, almost begged you, as he turned his head and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek. You turned to face him and took his lips into yours, relaxing into him. You shifted your hips a little, wrapping your legs around his waist, feeling him groan into your lips as you did so.

"I'm okay, it's okay..." You whispered into his ear as you pulled him close. Leon let out almost a sigh of relief as he held you tightly and started moving. He pulled out of you, nice and slow, not all the way but just enough before thrusting back into you. It wasn't long until he started moving faster, losing himself in your sweet kisses, the tight feeling of you around him. The air was hot in the room and your skin prickled, the pleasure building up inside you once more. Soon you found yourself being swept away by the ocean of his movements, your mind going blank, the only thing there was anymore was the sweet lovemaking between the two of you.

Soon enough you heard his breathing get harsh. His movements became jagged and desperate. You kissed him again, hard and rough, sliding your tongue into his mouth as he fucked you harder, pounding into you within an inch of your life. He said your name through a growl on his lips, his entire body shuddered as he slowed, and you could feel the throbbing of his body on top of you as he climaxed. He tried desperately to keep moving, small thrusts pulling out the last of his pleasure as his body became heavy on top of you. You held him tight in your arms, so much so that you never wanted him to leave, the full feeling within you was all you wanted now.

As the energy in the room finally began to relax, you felt your eyelids grow heavy. You'd forgotten when Leon showed up just how overly tired you were, and now it was catching up. Leon lifted his head, resting his forehead on yours and taking a moment to let out a breath and kissing you, long and slow. He smiled widely, and so did you when you saw that dumb look on his face.

"Was that okay?" You asked Leon with a small voice. He looked into your eyes for just a moment before he dropped his head into your chest and chuckled.

"More than." He leaned back up and pressed a heavy kiss to your lips. His movements were slow, but Leon eventually pulled himself off of you to go clean himself up. When he did so, you already missed him terribly. Almost in no time at all, though, he was back. Leon scooped you up into his arms again and held you close into his chest.

"If I'm being honest with you," He started to say as you tried to wiggle your way under the bedsheets. "The reason I came here tonight was to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night after the matches."

"But you just decided to skip the whole date thing and just go for it instead?"

"Well, that's not really how I'd put it," He tried to give you a serious look that faded quickly into a smile. "I honestly didn't expect this."

"So I guess you don't want that date anymore, huh?" You asked playfully as you tugged the covers over both of you and made yourself comfortable with your head on his chest.

"I _absolutely_ still want that date. If you want to, of course."

"You wouldn't mind dating the person who's gonna end your entire career?" You looked up at him with big eyes and smiled sweetly.

"What makes you so sure you will?" Leon asked with a huge grin on his face. You laughed as he grabbed a pillow and playfully tried to hit you with it. You curled up into his chest to hide from him, and he wrapped you into his arms in a tight hug.

He was so warm, and you melted completely into him. He asked you another question, but you didn't hear it, as you'd already drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out the full multi-chapter fic I'm writing on Pokemon Shield. It's called 'Making A Champion'. Let me know what you think!


End file.
